


Don't Talk to Strangers

by RowArk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowArk/pseuds/RowArk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Past EF DragonQueen and present SB SwanQueen... Eventually DSQ scenes... Regina loses her innocence to Maleficent in the Enchanted Forest, which paves the way to a BDSM type relationship with Emma in Storybrooke... this story will go back and forth between the past and the present for the first chunk, then it will be all in Storybrooke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**What can I even say about this fic?** _

_**The inspiration comes from the song "Don't Talk to Strangers" by Hedley. If you haven't heard it (and if you're not Canadian, you probably haven't lol), look it up on YouTube and you'll see why...** _

_**And it's dedicated to Gravity in the Air and MonsterGalore.. sorry you've had to wait so long for it... I hope it will be worth the wait!** _

_**This story is going to bounce back and forth between the Enchanted Forest (Dragon Queen) and Storybrooke (Swan Queen)... and there will be some DragonSwanQueen down the line... yeah** _

_**Probably a fair amount of BDSM, and definitely a lot of the young Queen Regina losing her innocence...** _

_**The EF scenes start when Regina goes to meet Maleficent in "Enter the Dragon", and the SB scenes will start when Emma first meets Regina in the pilot.** _

_**Enjoy :)** _

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest, Many Years Ago...**

* * *

" _Hello? Maleficent? I've… been studying magic… beginner's stuff… but, I thought… maybe… perhaps, you can teach me?"_

Regina looked around the large, intimidating room, as she called out into the silence, for Maleficent, inwardly kicking herself for how nervous and pathetic she sounded. The moment the words left her mouth, she realized she was making a huge mistake. Maleficent was a powerful sorceress, after all, and one that could turn into a  _dragon_. What interest would she have in a girl who could barely make a fireball?

Regina was about to just turn on her heel and leave, when she heard footsteps approaching the room. She froze her spot, as a tall, svelte blonde entered, and seemed to drink her in with those blue eyes. Regina couldn't help but stare. Maleficent was  _enchanting_.

"Get out," Maleficent said, simply, her blue eyes instantly dark with anger.

"Wait, I have…" Regina held up Maleficent's spell book, to show her. "I've been reading about you. I have your book, and I want to learn from you."

"I said,  _get out_ ," Maleficent reiterated.

"Please, just hear me out," Regina begged. She knew she couldn't go back to Rumple with her tail between her legs now. She couldn't handle that embarrassment. "I simply want your help. I am able to pay you, whatever riches you desire."

Maleficent scoffed, holding up her arms to motion to the large room around her. "I live in a castle. Do I look like I need your charity?"

"It's not  _charity_. I need your help," Regina insisted.

Maleficent was about to force her out by way of a fireball, but something in Regina's eyes made her think better of it. Whoever this girl was, she was enticing, and Maleficent decided maybe it would be more fun to let her stay.

Or she could have fun terrifying her until she ran away of her own accord, she supposed.

"You want my help?" Maleficent said, quickly closing the distance between the two of them, stepping so close into Regina's personal space that they were nearly touching, noses just inches apart. "What makes you think  _I'm_  in a particularly charitable mood?"

"I didn't ask for your charity," Regina said, her voice betraying all of her annoyance at that moment. "I said I would pay you."

"My my, isn't someone a little fiery," Maleficent noted, a small smile forming on her lips, which Regina had already noticed were dangerously close to her own. "You're just a little ball of rage under that sweet exterior, aren't you?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I'm not. I'm just… I'm desperate," Regina insisted, truly desperate to keep that buried fury actually  _buried_ , for the time being.

Maleficent studied her face, drinking in the sight of her. She imagined what this girl might look like with her hair undone, those wide eyes hooded with lust. She wondered what those full lips would feel like against her own. Maybe fate was smiling down on her, for once.

It was about damn time. She'd waited long enough.

"What's your name?" Maleficent asked, her lips lingering mere inches from Regina's, still.

Regina swallowed hard before answering, suddenly very aware of her own mouth and it's close proximity to this stranger's. "R-Regina," she said, her voice a hushed whisper.

Maleficent smiled. " _Regina_? Not the young Queen Regina?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue.

Regina just nodded.

Well, this was unexpected.

"My, my," Maleficent drawled, reaching up to trail her fingertips over Regina's jaw line. "I had heard you were quite beautiful, but the stories hardly do you justice, dear."

"I'm not…"

"Beautiful? Oh, you are. And I think you know it, too. No wonder the King chose you, out of all the eligible women in this land. I bet he just  _loves_  having his way with you, doesn't he? How does it feel to be his royal property?" Maleficent practically spat the last part, causing Regina to jump a little at the sheer venom in her words.

Regina swallowed again. "He… doesn't. We don't…" Regina stammered, feeling her face flush at the admission that they'd never consummated the marriage.

"Oh?" Maleficent said, grinning widely. "He doesn't  _fuck_  you? What a shame. You look like you need it. Perhaps a good fucking would quell this penchant for trespassing on other people's property,  _your Majesty._ "

Regina shook her head, feeling her cheeks burning with indignation. "How dare you! I'm the Queen. You may  _not_  speak to me like that!"

"You're not  _my_  Queen, dear," Maleficent retorted. "And need I remind you,  _I'm_  a dragon. Tell me again just who should be respecting whom in this situation?"

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to calm down. Maleficent had a point. Regina's pathetic fireballs were no match for a dragon. Maleficent hadn't even  _seen_  Regina's magic, and she was already quite confident that she could easily defeat her.

And Regina knew she could.

"Now, tell me, my virgin Queen. Why are you  _really_ here?"

"I already told you. I want to learn magic. I need it to exact revenge on the girl who ruined my life. Rumplestiltskin has been teaching me, but-"

Maleficent cut Regina off with a sharp laugh. "You're taking magic lessons from the imp? Well, dear, that was your first mistake."

Regina nodded. "I know. That's why I'm here. I want to ask  _you_  to teach me," Regina said, hopefully, biting her bottom lip nervously, as Maleficent smiled again. She wasn't sure if she should take that as a good sign or a bad one.

"So you want to learn… there is  _so_  much I can teach you, my dear. More than just magic," Maleficent said.

"But I just-"

"Yes, I know, you just want to learn magic. Well, dear, perhaps that's because there's a whole world you haven't yet experienced. There's more to life than just magic and revenge, you know. There are things that are more… pleasurable."

"I do things that are pleasurable," Regina insisted. "I ride my horse."

Maleficent laughed again. "Oh, my dear, that's not at all what I mean. You're so precious, it almost seems a shame to steal your innocence. But, you know magic comes with a price, and magic lessons from me do, as well."

"What do you want?"

Maleficent ran her fingers over Regina's cheek, stroking the soft skin gently. "It's been lonely, locked away in my Forbidden Fortress all these years. All I want is… your company."

"My company?" Regina repeating, confused. Surely there was no way this powerful sorceress was looking for someone to take tea with.

"Yes, dear. Your company. In my bedchambers."

Regina inhaled sharply, sure she'd heard that wrong. "You.. want…" she stammered, as Maleficent continued to stroke her cheek.

"Yes, darling. The King may not appreciate you as he should, but you are a rare beauty, and I can see, even under all those capes, you have a body that was made to be worshipped. I can show you a whole new world."

Regina felt her cheeks burning hotter than before, as she dropped her eyes to the floor. "But… you're… we're both women."

Maleficent raised her eyebrow again. "What a profound observation. How ever will we solve this dilemma?"

Regina looked up to meet her eyes again. "I've never…"

"I know," Maleficent said, as she cupped Regina's face in her hands and leaned in, pressing her soft, warm lips against Regina's. Regina gasped against her mouth, before closing her eyes and leaning in to the kiss. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but something about Maleficent's lips on her own felt electric, maybe even magically, and certainly forbidden.

Regina felt excitement rising up in her belly as Maleficent kissed her harder. It was wrong on so many levels, Regina knew this, and yet… she didn't want to stop. Maleficent was right: the King didn't appreciate her, and though she had no desire for him to touch her, she still secretly yearned for  _someone_  to touch her.

And now someone was.

Maleficent broke off the kiss and leaned back, studying Regina's eyes. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

In spite of herself, Regina nodded. She wasn't even sure what  _exactly_  she was agreeing to, but she felt a suddenly, inescapable pull to the intoxicating woman standing before her, and she couldn't help but say yes.

"Good," Maleficent said with a smile, as she traced her thumb over Regina's bottom lip. "We'll start now."

"Magic lessons?" Regina asked, hopefully.

"Oh, it will be magical, I can assure you that much," Maleficent laughed, as she took Regina's hand and lead her down a long corridor.

Regina followed in silence, wondering exactly what she'd just gotten herself into, as Maleficent pushed open the large, heaving doors, revealing her bedchamber. The room was massive, with a large four poster bed with purple silk bedding on it. The walls were lined with black sconces, and it only took a moment for Regina's eyes to land on the various ropes and whips that adorned the walls, just barely visible in the soft glow of the candle lights.

"What…" Regina whispered, unable to even finish her sentence as she lost her voice, her wide eyes jumping from object to object hanging on the wall.

"Hmm? Did you say something, dear?"

"What are all these things?" Regina asked, finally finding her voice again.

But Maleficent simply laughed, shaking her head and turning to face her with a devilish grin. "Oh, just some playthings. You're not afraid, are you?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Maleficent smiled again, before leaning into to claim Regina's lips again. She stroked Regina's cheek again as she broke away from the kiss, taking in the nervous look in her eyes. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, as I said, the chapters will alternate between the past in the Enchanted Forest, and 2011 in Storybrooke, until finally leading into when Maleficent is resurrected and some DSQ sexy times can commence ;)** _

_**So this is a Storybrooke chapter, and chapter 3 will pick up where chapter 1 left off in Maleficent's bedchambers… just giving a heads up so no one feels like I cheated them out of what happens in the Forbidden Fortress… trust me, you'll get to read all that ;)** _

_**Also, someone pointed out that Maleficent was OOC… well, it's AU and it's pretty plot-driven, tbh, so there will likely be some OOC-ness here and there...** _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Storybrooke, 2011**

* * *

" _You're Henry's birth mother?"_

" _Hi."_

Regina was in her kitchen, tearing through her cupboards to find two tumblers that looks liked they even remotely matched, while Miss Swan waited in the foyer. Of course, all her good tumblers were in her drinks caddy with her decanters, but she hoped to hell Miss Swan didn't realize that, and that the blonde had no idea that Regina had needed to come into the kitchen to get some air before facing her again.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Maleficent's voice speaking to her, even after all these years apart.

" _You've outgrown me, Regina. I always knew this day would come. It's time for you to move on."_

" _But how will I… find someone?"_

" _More often than not, we fall into these things by happy accident. When you meet her, you'll know."_

Regina had thought Mal was full of shit at that point, and that she was just finding a polite way to end things when Regina had grown tired of being her sub and wanted to try a role reversal. Of course, Mal was having  _none_  of that, and the strain it had put on them had eventually become too much.

But that was all in the past.

And Miss Swan was waiting in her foyer  _now_.

Regina plastered on her fakest smile, hoping it wouldn't betray her nerves, as she questioned her visitor about her motives and Henry's biological father. Truthfully, she was surprised the young woman was even sticking around at this point. She's been thrown off when she'd actually accepted her offer to come inside for a drink. Why on earth had she not bolted yet?

Happy accident. That's what Mal had said would happen. Sure, it wasn't  _exactly_ the same situation, since she had gone to the Forbidden Fortress deliberately seeking out Mal. She'd gotten  _far_  more than she'd bargained for, that was for sure, but that was also beside the point. This woman, this  _Emma Swan_ , she wasn't here for  _her_ , she was merely dropping off Henry after he'd rudely interjected himself into her life, when she'd been quite clear she wanted no contact with him.

And yet, here she was, still chatting with his adoptive mother.

And Regina was at a loss to decipher exactly what that meant.

" _I sized you up in two seconds,"_  Mal's voice rang through her mind again. And she had, truly. She'd seen right through her in an instant, and known exactly how into it she would be, even before Regina, herself, knew.

But Regina had been twenty-two and had zero experience beyond kissing at that point. She was an innocent mind, free to be molded and shaped into whatever Maleficent had so desired, and she'd given herself over, willingly. But the same was certainly not the case with Emma, was it?

Regina could already tell this woman was jaded, and anything but naive. How could she be sure that Emma wasn't sizing  _her_  up as they spoke?

Regina knew she had to take control of this situation fast. Emma wasn't like her heartless Sheriff - she would need to be persuaded. Seduced, just as Regina had been all those years ago. So she put on her best air of authority - something that came naturally to her, now, really - and spoke about managing work with being a single mom, being sure to point out her penchant for strictness, just to test the waters with the blonde.

But Emma was hard to read, and before Regina even knew it, she was preparing to leave.

"I really should be heading back…"

Regina stiffened, knowing she had to act now or Emma would be back in her car and off to Boston before she knew it.

"Oh. Are you sure you should be driving? I'm sorry but my drinks tend to be a little… strong," Regina said. It wasn't really a lie, her drinks  _were_  strong, and she was sure it wouldn't come off as overstepping by simply showing basic concern for the welfare of a stranger in her home.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. I can handle my liquor," Emma replied, with a small cheeky smile.

"Right, of course you can, but there's also a storm heading in, you know. It's late, and I'd hate to see you run into any trouble. Boston's a bit of a drive from here."

"A storm? Really?" Emma asked, glancing around the room and realizing for the first time that there were no windows in the study, and she had no way of assessing the weather conditions for herself.

"Yes, dear. The weather in Maine can be quite… unpredictable," Regina warned, glad that she was finally onto something that compel Emma to stay.

"Yeah, okay, well I think I saw a bed and breakfast down the road? Granny's, or something? I guess I'll go see if they have a room," Emma said, nodding as she stood to leave.

"Oh, no dear, you don't want to stay there. Bedbugs."

"Bedbugs?" Emma repeated, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "Gross. Okay, well there was a Super 8 a few miles out of town, I'm sure I can make it there without any trouble."

"Nonsense, dear. You can just stay here," Regina said, trying to hide the hopeful look on her face.

"Here?" Emma repeating, stiffening a little at the forward offer.

"Of course. Unless you think I'm some sort of psychopath or social deviant," she said with a small, dismissive laugh.

"No, but I'm starting to think you've got an overly trusting small town mentality," Emma replied, raising an eyebrow. "What if  _I'm_  a psychopath?"

" Are you?"

"No, but that's beside the point. I catch bail-jumpers for a living, you know. There's a lot of bad people out there," Emma explained.

"I'm sure there is. But you brought my son home and offering you a safe place to sleep this evening is the least I can do. But I can't force you to stay," Regina said, with a small shrug.

Emma hesitated for a moment. She really didn't like storms to begin with, and she definitely didn't like driving in them. She sighed, and nodded before speaking. "Yeah, okay, maybe I should stay. It is late, and then I can say a proper goodbye to the kid in the morning before I head back," Emma reasoned, as Regina's smile grew.

"Good," Regina nodded, quite satisfied with herself. The first part was done, now she just needed to figure out how - and when - to spring the  _rest_  of her plans on Emma Swan.

* * *

Emma laid awake in the large, impossibly comfortable bed in the guest bedroom, unable to sleep despite the silk sheets. It was just past three, and she hadn't heard so much as a gust of wind outside. There was no storm, and she could have been safely home in her own bed by now.

She sat up, hugging her arms around herself instinctively, while mentally kicking herself for actually agreeing to stay the night in a stranger's home like this. She was smarter than this, and yet, there was something alluring about the dark haired Mayor that had made her forget her better judgment.

Emma sighed and threw the covers off herself, slipping back into her jeans as she stood with her barefeet on the soft carpet below. It had been a  _bizarre_  night, to say the least, and something was up with this Mayor Mills, and Emma, was determined to figure out what.

Emma slipped quietly out of the guest bedroom, and tiptoed down the hall, passing the closed door that Regina had pointed out as belonging to her when she gave Emma a cursory tour of the house. Emma crept down the stairs and glanced around the main level, looking for a door to lead to the basement - the basement being where most people kept their darkest secrets, she was sure.

Well, most serial killers, anyway, Emma reasoned. And since she was more than a little over-tired, the idea of walking into a freezer filled with decapitated bodies or something seemed a little too real in her brain at the moment.

And she needed to know.

After a minute, Emma located a locked door which she guessed might lead to a basement or garage. The fact that it was locked at all was slightly troubling, and Emma wondered if she should just run now, hop in her Bug and take off before anyone else woke up.

But she needed to know.

It only took a few moments to pick the lock with the disassembled components of a pen she found on a nearby end table, and she was in. She found a light switch quickly and flicked it on, before closing the door behind her and beginning her descent down the stairs.

"Fuck, Swan, you've lost it," Emma mumbled to herself, in disbelief that she was actually  _doing_ this. Worst case scenario, the Mayor really was a psycho killer. Best case… well, best case was she snooped around and invaded the privacy of a woman who was kind enough to offer her a place to stay when a storm was coming.

But there was no storm, was there?

Emma rounded the corner when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and gasped at what she saw.

The basement was completely finished, with cold black and grey marbled tiles, and charcoal coloured walls with white crown moulding. In the centre of the overly large space was a giant four poster bed with deep red silk sheets on it, and wrought iron chains affixed to each bedpost that reminded Emma of something out of medieval times.

In fact, every thing in the room - the various chains, whips, and other positively torturous looking devices - all looked medieval.

"So much for not being a social deviant," Emma muttered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I only discuss the details of my  _sexual_  deviancy with individuals I've known longer than twenty four hours."

Regina's voice nearly made Emma jump out of her skin as she spun around to face the Mayor, who was standing there in her silky dark purple robe, her head cocked a little to one side as she regarded Emma with curiosity.

At least she didn't look pissed.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry… I couldn't sleep and…" Emma stammered.

"And you decided to invade my privacy?" Regina suggested.

"Yeah, I guess… I just… what is all this stuff?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You think I owe you an explanation? The door was locked for a reason, you know."

Emma blushed and looked at the floor, feeling very much like a teenager who'd gotten caught sneaking out by her foster parents. "Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you really weren't a psycho killer. It never stormed, you know."

"I told you the weather was unpredictable," Regina replied with a shrug.

"So… I guess I should just leave then?" Emma said, though suddenly she wasn't really too keen on the idea of  _actually_  leaving.

Regina shrugged again. "You can, if you want to," she said, before looking past Emma and letting her eyes fall on the array of whips and riding crops. "Or, if you're  _really_  sorry, I think I could find a way for you to make it up to me."

Emma blanched as her eyes followed Regina's. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Don't worry dear," Regina said, with a small smile. "Everything that happens in this room is consensual." It really wasn't a lie, considering nothing had actually  _happened_  in this room, not since she'd transported Maleficent's entire bedchambers to her basement with the Dark Curse. She'd spent twenty eight years waiting for the right woman to come along.

"What, uh… what happens in this room?" Emma asked, her voice betraying all of her nervousness. "Like, bondage and stuff?"

Regina smiled again. "More… stuff, than bondage, really. But you can choose to leave now and you'll never have to know. I won't even kick you out of my house. You can go right back up to the guest bedroom and I'll make you breakfast and send you merrily on your way tomorrow morning, and you can forget everything you just saw tonight," Regina offered, though she was already fairly confident that Emma wasn't going to take her up on that. She finally understood what Mal had meant when she said she'd sized her up.

"And if I choose to stay? Down here, I mean," Emma asked, a little more boldly than before.

"Well, dear, if you choose to stay, you'll need to be punished for this transgression," Regina said with another nonchalant shrug. It impressed her how natural the dominant role was already starting to feel.

"Punished," Emma repeated. "So, what, you'll whip me?"

Regina chuckled as she shook her head. "Well, that would be highly inappropriate, don't you think? We barely know each other. But maybe a little spanking will put you in your place," Regina teased.

"Shit," Emma whispered, swallowing hard as began to realize how serious Regina really was about this.

"What's the matter, Emma?" Regina said, flashing her perfect white teeth in a smile. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Enchanted Forest, many years ago**

* * *

_Maleficent smiled again, before leaning into to claim Regina's lips again. She stroked Regina's cheek again as she broke away from the kiss, taking in the nervous look in her eyes. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"_

Regina looked around the room with trepidation, unsure of whether she should answer that question. She was pretty sure it was rhetorical, and her suspicions were confirmed as she felt Maleficent's hands near her shoulders, moving toward the clasp on her outer cape.

Regina swallowed hard, in disbelief that  _this_  was going to be happening, right now. It wasn't what she'd come for, by any means, but as Maleficent made quick work of the clasp and the cape fell to the ground, she noticed she felt more excitement than apprehension.

Regina's dark eyes met Maleficent's intense, clear blue ones as the blonde's hands stroked Regina's body, over her shoulders and down her ribcage to her slim waist over her form-fitting velvety dress.

"Just as I suspected," Maleficent commented, as her hands found the laces of the corset top, "a body made to be worshipped. How old are you?"

"Twenty two," Regina replied, surprised by how foreign her own voice sounded in her ears.

"Twenty two," Maleficent repeated. "An old maid by conventional standards, you realise."

Regina gasped as she felt the corset top of her dress coming loose from her body. "I'm not… I'm married."

"Are you?" Maleficent chided, trying to rile the young Queen up on purpose. "It seems like a complete sham to me, especially considering you're here, right now, about to give yourself over for the first time, to a complete stranger."

Regina inhaled sharply as Maleficent pushed her dress from her shoulders and it fell swiftly to the floor as well, pooling around her feet and leaving her more exposed than she'd ever been in front of anyone but her mother, and that was certainly never in  _this_  context. And Maleficent smiled as she drank in the sight of Regina in only her ivory coloured lace corset and skirts.

"Don't be afraid, dear," Maleficent continued, "I know it's your first time, so I'll go easy on you. I won't even let the dragon off the leash."

"You would do that?" Regina asked, suddenly imagining the possible ramifications if Maleficent were to suddenly turn into a dragon midway through. She might not have any experience with this sort of physicality, but she knew enough to know that couldn't possibly end well for her.

Maleficent just winked, her smile deepening. "Close your eyes, dear."

Regina swallowed hard and did as she was asked. With her eyes closed, her other senses went on hyper alert, and she heard, and felt, Maleficent move away from her, and return moments later. She then felt a soft material, like silk, touching her face, and it only took a moment to realize Maleficent was tying something around her eyes. She was blindfolded.

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but Maleficent stopped her with one finger to her lips. "Shhh. I'm not going to do anything drastic, just yet. But I can see how nervous you are, little one, and I want you to free your inhibitions and  _feel_  what I'm doing, and what I'm going to do to you."

Regina bit her bottom lip as she felt Mal step behind her and put her hands on her shoulders again, traipsing lightly over her hypersensitive flesh, over her shoulder blades, until they found the lace of her corset - the last thing covering her - and she knew it was about to be removed, as well.

And somehow, not being about to see what was happening, really did quell her nerves. It was easier being bare in front of this woman when she couldn't actually  _see_  her.

"My, my," Maleficent said, as she stepped back in front of Regina and pushed her remaining garments off of her. Even without being about to see, Regina could  _feel_  Maleficent's eyes roaming over her body. "You're positively exquisite. Just as I'd imagined. What a happy coincidence that you decided to turn up, isn't it?"

Regina swallowed, and attempted to answer, but she found her voice was completely lost to her.

"What's that?" Mal asked, her fingers stroking Regina's cheek again.

"I… I…" Regina wasn't even sure what exactly she was trying to say, she just felt like she needed to say  _something_. Everything about this situation was foreign to her, and never in her life had she imagined this was what her first time would be like. She'd never felt so unsure of herself in her life.

"Let's go over the ground rules, shall we?" Maleficent suggested. "I think you will feel much more comfortable, when you know what I expect from you."

Regina nodded, eagerly, and was rewarded with a deep kiss on the lips before Maleficent continued.

"Good girl," Maleficent cooed. "So eager to please. I like that. Rule one: in this room, and in this castle, you will do as I say, without question, or you will be punished."

Regina drew in a sharp breath at that word,  _punished_. She hadn't been punished since she'd lived at home with her mother, but something about the lilt in Maleficent's voice told her the punishment she had in mind for a possible transgression would be  _nothing_ like anything Regina had ever experienced before.

Sensing her trepidation, Maleficent leaned close to Regina's ear and whispered, "don't worry dear. I won't leave any lasting marks. I have no more interest in incurring the wrath of your King than you do."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief at that. Truthfully, she hadn't really thought of that, but now that Maleficent had brought it up, she was glad the older woman had considered that possibility. "Thank you," Regina mumbled.

"That brings us to rule two," Maleficent said, leaning back again, but keeping her hand firmly in place on Regina's chin. "In this room, you will address me as Mistress. You will speak only when spoken to, and you will answer me, in words, whenever I address you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mistress," Regina replied, instantly. Maleficent was right: knowing what was expected of her was putting her at ease in this situation.

"Good girl. There is one exception to this rule. If anything we do becomes too much for you, then I would like you to speak up. I would like this arrangement to be mutually enjoyable for both of us, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina agreed.

"Very well, let's get started, shall we? We'll make a little magic, and if you're not too exhausted after, maybe I'll teach you a little magic," Maleficent teased, even though she knew there was no way they'd be starting any sort of magic lesson today. She had more important things to teach her new plaything first.

Before Regina could answer, Maleficent's lips were on hers again, more forceful this time, her fingers still gripping Regina's chin, and her tongue pressing for entrance into Regina's mouth. She'd never been kissed like this before - so rough, so demanding - but she found she quite liked it, which surprised her.

Within moments, both of Maleficent's hands had moved to her shoulders again, and this time she was slowing walking her backwards, her mouth never breaking contact with Regina's, until Regina felt the back of her legs hit the bed. In one swift motion, Maleficent pushed her backwards and she fell onto her back on the bed.

"Move back," Maleficent instructed, and as Regina shimmied herself back towards the head of the bed, she felt the dip in the feather mattress, and moments later, Maleficent's bare legs straddling her own. She wasn't sure when Mal had lost her own clothes, and she could only guess that had happened by magic, as the other woman crawled over her body.

Maleficent's mouth found Regina's again, briefly, before she broke off the kiss again and took Regina's right hand in her own, lifting her arm up over her head. Moments later, Regina felt the cold metal of the wrought iron cuff being clasped around her wrist, and Maleficent quickly followed suit with her left wrist.

"Struggle," Maleficent hissed, as she leaned back onto her heels, so she was sitting on Regina's thighs.

Regina hesitated for a moment, not quite sure what Mal meant, but she began pulling at the cuffs on her wrists, only to discover she was chained to the bed frame.

Maleficent smiled and leaned in close to Regina's ear. "Stop." Regina stopped, her heart racing as she felt Maleficent's breath on her ear. Moments later, the blonde spoke again. "You're mine now."

Regina inhaled sharply as Maleficent's mouth moved away from her ear and quickly found its way to her right nipple. Her right hand began kneading Regina's left breast as her tongue flicked and licked at her nipple. Ever single touch, Regina felt a shot of pure electricity to her core, and she could already feel her skin beginning to sweat.

Maleficent grinned as she moved her mouth away from the hardened peak of Regina's nipple, and replaced it with her fingers, giving a sharp pinch to each nipple at the same time, causing Regina to arch her back and let out a sharp hiss.

Maleficent moved back, moving one leg at a time between Regina's and pushing her thighs wide open with her hands. Without warning, she slid her fingers into Regina's wetness, causing the younger woman to gasp in surprise. Maleficent couldn't help but be pleased with how responsive Regina's body was to her, already, as she began to explore Regina's slick folds.

Before she even realized she was doing it, Regina felt her hips begin to move in tandem with Mal's fingers, as she felt unfamiliar feelings moving through her body. She hadn't known what to expect, but she certainly had never expected it to feel this  _good._ Whenever she'd overheard the staff at the palace talking about sex, it had always sounded like they thought of it as a chore, and Regina had never given much thought to what she'd been missing.

She let out a low moan, deep in her throat, as she felt Mal slip one finger inside her, and speed up the motion of her other fingers. What she was experiencing now was nothing like what the staff had made sex seem like. She wasn't sure if it was because Mal was a woman, or if she was just  _really_  good at what she was doing, but it wasn't long before Regina was feeling an eruption of warm sensation, starting in her core and spreading out all the way to her fingers and her toes.

She was panting hard, as Mal slowed the motions of her fingers down. The sensation died down, and Regina regained control of her breathing, but forgot the rules she'd just been given: namely, the one where she wasn't supposed to speak.

"What was that?" Regina breathed, as Mal removed her finger from inside her. Regina pouted at the sudden loss of contact, but Mal crawled over her again, leaning in close to her ear once more.

"That, my dear, was an orgasm. I hope you enjoyed it, because I see a lot more of those in your future," Mal said, kissing Regina's earlobe for emphasis.

Regina nodded, finding herself at a loss for words again as she came down from the euphoric high and remembered exactly where she was: naked, and chained to a stranger's bed, completely at the mercy of one of the most powerful sorceresses in the entire realm.

"Now, my dear, did you forget what I told you about speaking out of turn?" Mal asked, her voice playful, but with a definite undertone of seriousness.

Regina nodded again. "Yes. I'm sorry Mistress," she said, hoping this transgression in the heat of the moment might be overlooked.

She guessed she should have known better than that.

"Are you? Well, unfortunately, sorry just doesn't work for me. You trespassed on my property and you disrespected me in my own bedchambers, even after I gave you such…  _pleasure."_

Regina felt a whole new wave of arousal overtake her at that word, and she bit down hard on the insides of her cheeks to prevent herself from speaking out again.

"So, little one, I think it's time for part two of this particular  _magic_  lesson - the part where you learn what happens when you can't follow the rules."

* * *

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

****Storybrooke, 2011** **

* * *

" _Maybe a little spanking will put you in your place," Regina teased._

" _Shit," Emma whispered, swallowing hard as began to realize how serious Regina really was about this._

" _What's the matter, Emma?" Regina said, flashing her perfect white teeth in a smile. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"_

* * *

"So, do I have to call you, like, mistress, or something?" Emma asked, as she tried to think of anything she knew about BDSM - which, admittedly, wasn't much.

Regina smirked. "Mistress? Oh, no dear. In light of the fact that I am supposedly some sort of 'evil queen', I was thinking that Your Majesty would be much more appropriate."

"Your Majesty?" Emma repeated.

"It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I suppose 'My Queen' might also suffice. But don't worry dear, out in public you may refer to me as Madam Mayor," Regina said with a playful wink, grinning at the shocked look on Emma's face.

"Oh, how kind of you, _Your Majesty,_ " Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Watch yourself, Emma. That kind of brattiness will find you in trouble once we have a contract in place.

Emma faltered slightly, not only at the idea of finding herself in trouble with Regina, but at the notion that Regina thought she'd be sticking around long enough to even _have_ a contract in place, let alone have the opportunity to be out in public with the Mayor.

Even still, she made a mental note that she should _absolutely_ continue such brattiness once the contract was in place, just in case, if only just to see what 'in trouble' truly meant.

"For now," Regina continued, raking her eyes over Emma's body. She was still clothed, but the skinny jeans and flimsy white tank top left little to the imagination. "This is all just for fun. I'm not going to overwhelm you with rules and if you choose to leave tomorrow and never come back, I won't hold it against you."

"And if I were to choose not to leave tomorrow?" Emma asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, let's just worry about tonight for now, shall we? Tell me, Emma, have you ever been spanked before?"

Emma shook her head vehemently. "Not… not like this. Not since I was a kid, and it was a punishment."

Regina offered half a shrug. "This is a punishment."

"Right," Emma nodded, "but not really the same thing, is it? Your Majesty?"

Regina grinned again at the title. In her years in Storybrooke, and especially since becoming a mother, it was easy to forget that side of her ever even existed. She was the Mayor, yes, but her years as a mother had softened her considerably. As much as she wouldn't trade motherhood for anything, she still felt herself growing bored of the Storybrooke denizens who blindly followed her every whim, because they didn't have a choice in the matter.

Emma, however, had a choice. And that's what made this fun.

"No, it's not really the same thing," Regina conceded. "And since it's your first time, I'll go a little easier on you. I won't even ask you to remove your clothing, unless you want to."

Emma blushed, and turned her eyes to the ground for a moment, attempting to regain her composure before meeting the Mayor's gaze again. "No, uh, I think I'll keep them on… your Majesty."

Regina nodded. "That's alright. Now, I said I wouldn't overwhelm you with rules, but there are a few things we need to go over first. Most importantly, a safe word. Do you know what that is?"

"Kinda?" Emma said, with a shrug. She'd heard the term, but she'd never actually used one.

"To the outsider, looking in at the BDSM world, it appears that the Domme holds all the power, yes?"

Emma nodded.

"Truthfully, it's the submissive who holds the power of veto, meaning that you say one word, and I stop what I'm doing, without repercussions. You can scream, cry, beg me to stop, but I won't unless you say that word. Now, I want you to think of something that you will remember, but that you won't be tempted to yell out unless you need to."

Emma nodded again, knitting her eyebrows together as she considered her options. "Minnesota," she said, decisively.

"Minnesota?" Regina repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Alright."

Regina offered Emma a reassuring smile as she took her by the hand and led her across the room to an ornate looking wooden chair, that appeared to Emma almost like a medieval throne. Regina sat on the deep red velvet seat, perched near the edge of the chair so her thighs accessible, and guided Emma to stand to the right of her.

"Where did you even get this stuff?" Emma asked, her voice betraying her nerves as her eyes wondered around the various unfamiliar items in the room, once again.

"Shh, it's not question time. Come on," Regina said, patting her thighs with her left hand.

Emma hesitated for a moment, just long enough to make Regina wonder if she was having second thoughts.

"It's not too late to back out," Regina offered, giving Emma a small squeeze to the hand she was still holding.

Emma shook her head. "No, I… I wanna try it… I'm just… nervous. I didn't really expect this, you know?"

Regina nodded. "I know. Trust me, I didn't expect it the first time, either."

Emma raised an eyebrow in surprise. "The first time… you were spanked?"

"Stop changing the subject. This isn't about me, it's about you. Now hurry up," Regina insisted, patting her thighs again.

Emma took a deep breath, wondering if she was crazy for agreeing to this. No, she'd reached crazy when she'd agreed to stay in the home of a complete stranger when she could have easily spent the night in a hotel, or, truthfully, even made it home unharmed.

She'd surpassed crazy when she took it upon herself to go exploring around said stranger's home, alone in the dark, going so far as to pick a lock to access this very room.

But as she knelt down and laid herself over Regina's thighs, her knees on the floor behind her and her hands finding the ground on the other side, she let out a long exhale and realized this didn't feel so crazy. This was exciting.

Emma closed her eyes as she felt Regina lay her left hand flat between her shoulder blades, and began stroking her right hand over her lower back and her jean clad ass.

"Try to relax," Regina said, from above her, and Emma exhaled again. She hadn't even realized she'd started holding her breath again the moment Regina's hands touched her. "I promised I'd go easy on you, and I will."

Regina continued to stroke Emma's back, pushing up the bottom of her tank top to caress the bare skin there, until she felt the other woman start to relax. In the Enchanted Forest, Maleficent hadn't been quite so inclined to relax her before her first punishment, but, Regina reasoned, that was a different time and a different world. She had been young and naive and completely infatuated, and Maleficent had known _exactly_ what she was doing.

As foreign as being submissive might be to Emma, dominance in this sort of setting was just as foreign to Regina, and she didn't want to screw it up and scare Emma away after one night.

"Ready?" Regina asked, finally, once Emma seemed fully relaxed and calm.

Emma nodded.

"Use your words, please," Regina instructed, finding herself slipping into her Mayoral persona. She figured that was the safest role to play, as the Evil Queen might be a bit much, so soon.

"Yes, your Majesty. I'm ready."

"Good girl," Regina said, removing her hand from under Emma shirt and placing it firmly on her left ass cheek. "How old are you?"

"Twenty eight, your Majesty."

"Hmm… fifty six seems like a bit much, doesn't it? Let's go with thirty five."

Emma nodded again. Doubling her age to dictate the number of spankings hadn't seemed _that_ bad when she was a kid, but she wasn't sure she could make it through fifty six.

"Words, Emma," Regina reminded her again, a little firmer this time.

"Yes, your Majesty. Thirty five."

"Three rules: you will not swear, you will not kick me, or try to remove yourself from my lap without permission, and if you want to stop, at any time, you will use your safe word. Understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"And what's your safe word?"

"Minnesota."

"And when will you use it?"

Emma rolled her eyes, grateful that Regina couldn't actually see her face from her vantage point, just in case that counted as the type of brattiness that would earn her more punishment.

"If I want you to stop."

"Good girl. You may hold onto my ankle if you if so desire. And I want you to count, out loud. Ready?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Emma drew in a deep breath as she felt Regina remove her hand, and second later she felt the sting of the first slap, right in the middle of her left ass cheek.

"One," Emma gasped, feeling an immediate surge of emotions rushing through her at once. Her face was burning from the flush of humiliation, and yet she could feel excitement rising up in her belly, and the thrill of the anticipation of the next spank.

"Two," Emma breathed, feeling herself relax slightly as the second slap landed on her right ass cheek. It really didn't hurt that bad, and if she was being honest, it was already starting to turn her on.

Suddenly, she could see why people were into this sort of thing.

Regina continued to pepper her ass with spanks, and Emma counted along dutifully, until the twelfth landed right on the sensitive area of her sit spot.

"Ow! Shi...oot," Emma whined, catching herself before she completed the swear, and taking up Regina's offer to hold onto her ankle. She hadn't needed it until now, but that one hurt like a bitch. "Twelve."

Regina smirked, and felt Emma's grip tighten on her ankle when she landed the thirteenth spanking on her other sit spot. Emma let out a whimper.

"Emma?" Regina asked, when she failed to count out loud.

"Thirteen," Emma said, less excitedly than she'd announced the other numbers. Regina guessed they were hitting the point where this felt more like punishment than kinky foreplay, and she was glad she'd decided to reduce the number, though she was already beginning to wonder if thirty five was too high.

But Emma continued to count, and squeeze her ankle, and stop herself from swearing time and again. By the time they hit twenty eight, Emma was in tears.

"Only seven more to go, Emma. You're doing so well," Regina cooed from above her, and the praise and encouragement seemed to be all Emma needed to get through the rest.

"Thirty five!" Emma cried, almost valiantly through her tears, when the last spanking landed square in the middle of her ass. Regina had just finished, and Emma was already trying to squirm her way off of her lap.

"Shh, Emma, just relax," Regina said, gently, as she began rubbing her hand in soothing circles over Emma's ass.

Emma let out a long sigh and relaxed against Regina again. Her head was spinning with a million thoughts and emotions, but somehow Regina's hand - which had just been the cause of all that pain - was now bringing her immense comfort. She still clung to Regina's ankle with one hand, as she raised the other to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

After a few more minutes of silence, Regina gently urged Emma back into a standing position, before sliding back in her chair and pulling Emma down to sit on her lap.

Without thinking, Emma curled herself into Regina, her head finding its place nuzzled under Regina's chin, against her chest.

Regina paused for a moment. She hadn't really expected that, but even if this punishment was mild, even by her own standards, it was still intense for Emma. She wrapped one arm around the blonde's back, and brought the other one up to stroke her soft hair, now damp with sweat.

"You did so, so well," Regina said, softly into her ear. "Can you tell me why you got in trouble?"

Emma sniffed back another tear. "Because I went sneaking around your house and broke into your basement without permission."

Regina smiled to herself, thinking about the irony that she'd just punished Emma for walking into _exactly_ what she'd wanted to introduce her to, but hadn't known how.

"And are you going to do something like that again?"

Emma shook her head quickly against Regina's chest. "No, your Majesty."

"Good girl," Regina said, with a smile, tilting her head to give Emma a small kiss on the forehead. She did it without thinking; it just seemed like the natural thing to do, and Emma just breathed a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Such a good, good girl."


	5. Chapter 5

" _So, little one, I think it's time for part two of this particular magic lesson - the part where you learn what happens when you can't follow the rules."_

A shudder waved through Regina's body at Maleficent's words, and for a moment she was glad she was still blindfolded and unable to see what Maleficent was doing, as she got off the bed.

Then again, she suddenly wished she _wasn't_ blindfolded, because as she heard the clink of something metal a few yards away from her, she realized that _not_ knowing was much, much worse.

And much more exciting.

After a few more moments, Regina could feel Maleficent back by the side of the bed, right before she leaned over her and unclasped the shackles that were still holding her wrists.

"Are you ready, little one?"

Regina's mouth was dry, but she forced herself to answer in words, like she was supposed to. She badly wanted to ask, _ready for what?_ But she knew better than to test her limits right now, and instead came out with a whispered "yes, Mistress."

"Good girl," Maleficent praised, as she took both of Regina's hands in her own, and gently urged her up into a sitting position on the bed. She let go of one hand, and used it to guide Regina's legs toward the side of the bed, so her feet could find the floor. Regina hadn't realized how disoriented she was, not being able to see, and she was grateful that Maleficent had at least taken that into account, and she rose to a stand.

"Come along," Maleficent instructed, pulling Regina's hand to urge her to walk a few short steps behind her, before stopping somewhere in the middle of the room. Maleficent put both her hands on Regina's shoulders, turning her slightly to get her into the right spot, before sliding her hands down Regina's arms and finding her wrists again, lifting her arms up so that they were outstretched above her.

Maleficent didn't let go of her wrists, but Regina felt the icy electricity of magic in the air, a split second before a new set of shackles affixed themselves to her wrists, of their own volition. Maleficent released her hands, and Regina realized her wrists were now chained to the ceiling above her, her body forming an under-pronounced Y shape.

"Now," Maleficent spoke in a sultry, low voice, her mouth near Regina's ear now, "I told you any transgressions would be punished, did I not?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina agreed, fighting the urge to nod as she attempted to maintain her composure, as difficult as it was.

"Yes, I did, and I always keep my word."

As she spoke, Maleficent trailed her hands down Regina's back, and over the swell of her hips, pulling her back so that she could press herself slightly against Regina's back, her hard nipples grazing the skin between Regina's shoulder blades.

And, suddenly, Regina realized Maleficent was still naked.

She couldn't see her, but her heart rate still quickened.

Regina focused on Mal's scent and the feel of her breath against her ear for a moment, and then suddenly she was gone. As she moved away, Regina felt cool air replace the warm body that had just been against her back, and she drew in a sharp breath of anticipation, wondering what was about to happen next.

Moment later, she felt something else against her back. Mal was stroking her with something that felt like soft leather or suede.

"It's called a flogger, little one," Mal said, anticipating the question Regina wanted to ask. Regina felt Maleficent lift the flogger and drape the falls over her shoulders before running it slowly down her back. Without seeing it, Regina could feel that there were several strips of cool flat leather. "Tell me how many lashes you would like?"

"I get to choose?" Regina asked, surprised. "...Mistress?"

Maleficent let out an amused hum from behind her. "Nice catch, dear. And yes, I will let you choose."

"Five?"

This time, Mal let out an actual laugh. "Five? That's barely enough to warm your flesh. Try again."

"I… I don't know," Regina admitted. "I don't know how it will feel, Mistress."

"Hmm… how about this, little one? I will give you fifteen. It's really not a lot - not even close to what I could take. But if it's too much, you can tell me to stop, just as I said before. As much as you are learning, I'm learning about you, and that includes your limits, little one. This is uncharted territory for both of us."

Mal's decision seemed final, but still Regina nodded her agreement. "Fifteen. Yes, Mistress."

She wasn't sure what to expect, but she braced herself anyway, anticipating the first lash. When it landed between her shoulder blades on her upper back, it had a sort of thudding force and a little sting that made her gasp, but it didn't quite hurt the way she'd expected. In a surprising way, she liked the way it felt, and as the next lash landed, she found herself exhaling and relaxing.

Mal picked up a steady rhythm, landing the swipes of the flogger in a criss cross pattern, one after the other. Each one had a little more biting sting than the one before it, and though Regina could feel her skin heating up and she knew it must be fairly red by this point, somehow she didn't mind.

In her youth, Regina had experienced physical torment from her mother, and the rational part of her brain told her she shouldn't be enjoying this quite as much as she was. But somehow, despite the chains and the blindfold, the little bit of control Mal had given her - the power to make it stop at any time - was something new to her.

In her life, Regina had never really experienced much power. Even in her magic lessons, she was still at the mercy of her teacher, and she had yet to grow nearly as powerful as Rumple was. She was no match for him and she knew it, and she knew that should he ever try to exert that power over her, she'd be defenseless.

But this - as odd as it seemed to her - felt liberating.

Before she knew it, however, fifteen lashes had been landed and it was over. Regina drew in a breath of surprise as she anticipated a blow that never landed.

"All done, little one," Mal cooed from behind her, her voice a little throatier than before, Regina guessed from the exertion. "How do you feel?"

"I… I…" Regina stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts. "I… thank you, Mistress."

Regina felt Mal's hands at the sides of her face, and a moment later, the blindfold was lifted. Regina blinked against the light, getting used to it again as her eyes focused on Mal's smiling face before her.

"Such a good girl, you are," Mal drawled, running the backs of her fingers over Regina's flushed cheek. "I think I was a little too hasty in trying to send you away earlier. I think you may be just the student I needed."

Regina felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as Mal magically released the shackles that had held her wrists, catching her hands as her arms fell back down. She rubbed Regina's arms gently in long slow strokes, up and down, helping the circulation return to normal, before taking Regina by the shoulders and turning her around so her back was to her again.

"As pretty as these marks are," Mal said, slowly tracing her fingertips over the fresh pink lines on Regina's back, "it's getting late and I can't let you keep them when you return to the King."

Regina swallowed hard as she felt Mal's magic. She'd been around magic from her mother and Rumple enough to know what it felt like, but there was something a little different this time - something more tender and caring in the energy the older woman was putting off. Something she'd never thought to expect from a dragon.

Still, she couldn't focus on that as her mind was back on the King that she'd all but forgotten about being with Mal. For a brief, fleeting moment she wondered if she could just never go back. Perhaps she could just stay in the Forbidden Fortress forever.

But it wasn't feasible, she knew. The King had the fairies on his side, and despite Mal's power, she was still only one person. Regina was no match against a seasoned magic user and she wouldn't be able to stop anyone, not just yet.

So she'd have to leave.

"Get dressed, little one," Mal instructed as Regina turned back around, and for the first time, Regina had the presence of mind to look at the other woman. She was disappointed, however, to find Mal had already magically redressed herself. It was a trick Regina wished she'd learned already, as she picked up her clothes and redressed herself as quickly as possible.

* * *

"So, I am able to return?" Regina asked, albeit a little nervously, and she stood near the entrance of the Forbidden Fortress. Mal had used her magic to fix Regina's hair and make sure her clothing was still pristine after laying on the floor of her bedchambers.

"Oh, I expect it, little one," Mal said with a wink and a small smirk. "Now, I'm going to send you within walking distance of your palace. Return to me once you've learned how."

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but before she could get the words out, she was engulfed in a cloud of magic. Once it had dissipated, she really was standing within walking distance of her palace.

She let out a long sigh and began the trek back. Going back was always the worst part, she found. When she was out in the Kingdom, or even with Rumple, she could let herself forget that she was still essentially a prisoner of the King and a nanny to his insipid daughter. And now she couldn't go back to the Forbidden Fortress until she learned how.

She supposed Mal must have done that intentionally. Despite the fact that the dragon had never asked _how_ she got there or even what magic she knew, she supposed that she could sense the strength of her abilities and knew she had a lot to learn. Regina guessed she must be using this as a motivating factor to get her to work harder.

Regina also realized, it was likely going to work.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter, back in Storybrooke with Emma and Regina :)**

**Also, I have a persistent request to make this a DSQ endgame rather than an SQ endgame, and I think I might just have to comply with that… but the DSQ part is still a little while away, since Mal is still trapped, but I've been more inspired to work on this story lately, so… :)**

**And, as always, you can find me on tumblr as rowark-sq :)**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Storybrooke**

* * *

Agitated, Emma paced back and forth on the soft carpeted floor in the guest bedroom. It was nearly dawn, and she knew the sun would be coming up before long, but still she hadn't slept a wink. She'd been nearly sated enough to fall asleep right on Regina's lap just a couple short hours ago, but once she'd been sent back to her room, the full reality of what had just happened really hit her.

She, Emma Swan, who never backed down from a fight and never let anyone take advantage of her, had willingly laid herself down on a stranger's lap and let herself be spanked. Thirty five times. Emma Swan, who never cried, and would rather crawl in a hole and die than let someone else see her cry, had been reduced to tears at Regina's hand, and had all but thanked her for it when it was over.

She wasn't sure what the hell had gotten into her. How had she let it go that far? How had she agreed to quickly to something so absurd? This wasn't her… this was not something that she did.

And yet, she just had, and it was driving her crazy.

It didn't help that the entire spanking session had also left her incredibly turned on, in spite of her embarrassment over the entire thing. The feeling had dissipated when Regina had held her on her lap and she'd nearly fallen asleep, but once she was alone in her room again, replaying the whole thing over in her mind, she couldn't help the new wave of arousal that hit her.

Briefly, she considered dealing with that herself, until she remembered that she still was, in fact, in a stranger's home, with the son she'd given up ten years ago fast asleep just down the hall, and she decided it would just be too weird. She couldn't do it.

So instead she started pacing. And thinking. And regretting.

She was smarter than this. She was smarter than taking some random woman's word that there would be a storm. She was smarter than staying at a stranger's house. She was smarter than allowing herself to appear vulnerable.

But, Regina wasn't even just some random woman. She was the woman who had adopted her son, and in Emma's mind, that just made the whole situation all the more fucked up. She thought about how Henry had screamed in Regina's face, "I found my _real_ mom!" before he'd taken off inside. She'd seen the hurt in Regina's face, and the way she instantly tried to cover it up.

What if that was the real reason for this? What if this had just been Regina's way of getting even?

He mind drifted further. What if Regina had spent the last ten years hating her? It seemed ridiculous, since Emma knew giving up Henry was the thing that had made Regina a mother, but what if Regina had, somewhere in the back of her mind, been hating her for throwing away the child that she loved? What if she'd always secretly wondered what she'd do if she came face to face with Henry's birth mother?

Emma knew she was reaching with that one, but it didn't matter. She was already starting to panic. She didn't know what to do. Should she leave? Was it safe to leave Henry here? He had called Regina evil, after all, and Regina had seem to enjoy inflicting pain on her.

Emma shook her head. She'd consented to that, she reminded herself. It was something people did, she knew that, but it wasn't something _she_ did.

It was all too much. She needed to escape. She grabbed her keys and her phone from the night stand beside the bed she'd left unmade, and took off out of the guest room. It was still dark and Henry and Regina were both asleep and Emma knew it was time for her to do what she did best: run.

* * *

Emma blinked against the harsh light coming from above her. Her head hurt and she was disoriented and it took a minute for her brain to catch up and process why she was laying on her back on an unforgiving foam mattress, staring up at a florescent light bulb.

She'd been in her car, leaving Regina's house and Storybrooke before sunrise and then… oh right… the wolf. She'd swerved to miss it and the last thing she remembered was her Bug headed straight for the "Welcome to Storybrooke' sign.

Emma groaned and rolled over, glancing around the room she was in. No, it wasn't even a room, actually. She'd expected to find herself in a hospital, but it was immediately apparent that she was actually in a jail cell.

"What the fuck," Emma muttered to herself as she got up from the bed, stopping for a moment because her head was spinning, and then making her way over to the bars of the cell. She was in the police station.

She recognized Graham, the sheriff, from the night before. He was distracted by something on his desk, so Emma cleared her throat to get his attention.

"You arrest all car accident victims?" Emma asked, once he'd looked up.

He narrowed his eyes, confused. "I assumed you were drunk and needed to sleep it off."

"I could have a concuss-" Emma stopped dead when she heard the distinct clicking of highheels from the right of her. Her eyes flicked over to the source of the sound, and sure enough, there was Regina, walking into the room, her eyes fixed on Emma.

"Let her out, Sherriff," said Regina, without so much as a glance at Graham, and the pure, unadulterated authority in her voice sent a shiver down Emma's spine.

Emma watched in amazement as Graham did as he was told without question, and she wondered if everyone followed Regina's wishes so unquestioningly. Sure, she was the Mayor, but Graham was the Sheriff and he'd arrested her. Didn't he have the final say in whether she was released or not?

"I'd like a moment alone with Miss Swan, please, Sheriff," Regina continued, and Graham offered her his office.

"Coming, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, though Emma was fairly sure it wasn't really a question, and she followed Regina, albeit somewhat reluctantly, to Graham's office. She still wanted to get the hell out of Dodge, but she figured she was relatively safe with Graham just on the other side of the door. The office had windows, after all, so even if Regina was pissed, Emma was sure nothing would happen.

"Have a seat," said Regina, once she'd closed the door behind them.

"No, thanks."

Regina cocked her seat to the side. "Very well. Emma, I-"

"I thought you said I could leave."

"What?"

"You said I could leave in the morning and forget all of this if I wanted."

"Is that what you want?"

Emma crossed her arms and didn't answer.

"Emma, I'm not going to stop you if you want to go. However, I was surprised to find you gone by the time I woke up this morning, and even a little disappointed, but I was still willing to accept your decision. I still am, but when I received a call from Graham this morning after dropping Henry off at school, to tell me you were unconscious in a holding cell, I thought I best stop by and make sure you were okay."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

Emma shrugged. "My head hurts, but I'll live I guess."

"Emma, that's not exactly what I mean."

Emma shifted her weight from foot to foot, debating what she should say. She looked up at Regina again. "I don't… know. That was… last night… I don't know."

Regina nodded. "It was too soon. I got carried away. I'm sorry, Emma."

"Too soon, yeah," Emma said, with a heavy sigh. "Maybe? I don't know… that's just… what you did… what we did… that's not me."

"It's not?"

"I don't know! I don't know, I don't know, I don't… I mean, it shouldn't be me, should it? What kind of person likes to be spanked?"

Regina shrugged. "Lots of people. More than you might realize. But that's not important. What's important is whether or not _you_ liked it."

Emma couldn't help the blood rushing to her cheeks, and she knew she was blushing. "I did like. More than I probably should have."

"What do you mean?"

"It turned me on, okay!"

Regina nodded, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips. "Yes, that's okay. That was kind of the point."

"Doesn't that make me, I don't know, kind of fucked up?"

"Do you think I'm fucked up?"

Emma offered Regina a sheepish smile. "Well, you do have a torture chamber in your basement."

"Hardly. I prefer the term 'playroom', and most of the things you saw last night are for decoration only."

"Really?"

"Yes, Emma. And I really have no intention of forcing you into anything you don't want to do. Perhaps I sprang it on you a little too quickly, but I saw something in you last night… there's something about you, and i didn't want to risk letting you get away. But now you're freaking out and that's my fault."

"Well, it's not really. I did say I wanted to do it."

"You did, but part of my responsibility is to make sure you're okay after the fact. It's called aftercare, Emma, and it would seem I let you down in that respect. I thought you were alright, but clearly you weren't, and that's on me. It's something I will have to work on, if we choose to continue this."

Emma nodded, slowly. "I mean, twenty four hours ago, I didn't even know who you were. Can I take some time to think about it?"

Regina smiled. "Of course. Take all the time you need, dear. And I know you have questions, even if you're not sure what to ask right now. When you do, you know where to find me."

* * *

Despite her headache, Emma actually felt a little better after her talk with Regina, even if she was more confused than ever. She left the station, and on Graham's insistence that Granny's had never had an issue with bedbugs, Emma decided to take a room there, just for a couple of days. What harm could it do, really?

She did wish she'd thought to bring her laptop with her from Boston, however, because Regina was right: she did have questions. She wasn't sure, however, that she was quite ready to ask them, so instead she grabbed her phone and laid down on her bed, opening Google and typing in "BDSM".

Before Emma even realized how engrossed she'd become, a few hours had passed and she'd filled the entire complementary notebook she'd found in the desk with notes and questions. Her head was spinning with terms like 'safe, sane and consensual', and the differences between tops and bottoms or dommes and subs, as well as an entire array questions about acts and toys she'd never even heard of before.

It was a lot, and yet, somehow a whole lot less scary than she'd originally imagined. Sure, she'd come across some images that had made her gasp, but she felt better knowing that she'd never have to dress in a latex body suit with nothing but her nostrils uncovered if she didn't want to.

And she was quite sure that was a hard limit for her, another term she'd just learned.

Emma drew in a deep breath, and armed with her new information and her notebook of questions, she got up from the bed and headed out of her room and down to her car, surprising even herself that her confidence was unshaken by the time she reached Regina's house. Henry should still be in school another couple of hours, she knew, and Regina's car was sitting in the driveway so she knew she was home.

Emma knocked loudly, and waited, but it was only a matter of moments before the door was opened and Regina was there, looking intrigued and slightly surprised.

"I didn't expect you quite so soon," she commented, as she stepped back to allow Emma to step inside.

"I have questions," said Emma, holding up her notebook of scribbled writing.

"I can see that. Would you like a drink?"

Emma shook her head. "No, not right. I just want to talk about… all of this."

Regina smiled. "Well then, come inside."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Enchanted Forest**

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Regina cringed at the sound of Snow White's voice questioning her the moment she stepped foot in the palace. "What?"

"You've been gone for hours," Snow accused, following Regina down the corridor as she attempted to make her way toward her bed chambers. "You missed dinner. My father is angry."

"You're father couldn't care less whether I dine with you or not."

"You missed my riding lesson. I thought you were in the barn."

Regina stopped and turned to face the girl, bewildered. "And what difference does that make? You'd never listen to me if I gave you riding advice anyway."

"Where were you?" Snow asked again.

"That's none of your concern. Snow, you're fourteen years old now, you don't need me by your side every waking moment, you know."

"You were with that imp again, weren't you? I saw him in the barn today."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about. Now leave me alone. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

Regina didn't wait for Snow to protest any further before she spun on her heel and heading toward her bedchambers. It was the only place in the palace where she got any peace. The King didn't afford her many liberties, but he did make it clear to Snow that she was not to enter Regina's rooms without permission, and even if Snow was an entitled brat, she followed her father's wishes unwaveringly.

Still, Regina made a point of slamming the door shut, lest Snow think it wise to try knocking.

Once she was in the quiet of her own space, all thoughts of Snow and the King and even Rumple were long gone from her mind, as Regina took a moment to stop and think back to her afternoon at the Forbidden Fortress. Nothing in Maleficent's spellbook - which she'd read cover to cover, more than once - had prepared her for what she had experienced, and though every fibre of her being was screaming at her that it was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Regina sat down at her vanity and began pulling the hair pins from her hair, as she stared at her own reflection. Was it just her imagination, or did she look different now? She wondered if it showed on her face. Was that possible? Would people know?

Of course, she knew that was silly, and there was no way anyone could tell what she'd done just by looking at her, but she could tell. She could see more experience in her own eyes. More intensity. A thrill and lust for life that she'd thought had long since died out.

She thought back about Maleficent's spellbook, and reading about how she'd created fire from nothing. Regina could make pathetic little fireballs, but what Maleficent could do, it was so much more. And she'd created fire within Regina that day, she was sure.

One thing Regina knew for sure, she needed to get herself back to the Forbidden Fortress. Maleficent had said she could come back once she learned how, and she knew that could only mean one thing: she'd have to get herself there by magic.

* * *

Regina spent the next several days working on her teleportation skills every moment she got. The King tended to ignore her for days on end, which never particularly bothered her anyway, but now she was extremely grateful for that fact, rather than just indifferent to it, as it meant she had lots of free time.

She started with small objects. It only took an afternoon to master moving a hairbrush from one side of the vanity to the other. By that evening, she could move it all the way into another room. She thought about how Rumple had spent _months_ attempting to teach her that and she just couldn't seem to get the hang of it. She guessed she hadn't had strong enough a motivation before now.

The next day, she upped the ante. Instead of the hairbrush, she moved the entire vanity. It disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room like nothing, and Regina practically giggled at how quick she'd managed to pull that one off. At this rate, she'd be back in Maleficent's bedchambers by the end of the week.

By the third day, Regina was a little more restless. Her magic was tripping her up, and when she'd attempt to move something, it would end up a little off of her target. She fumed, berating herself for how easily this came to her yesterday, and now she seemed to be losing control of something she was sure she was mastering the day before. What if this happened when she attempted to transport herself from one place to another? What if, instead of the Forbidden Fortress, she ended up in the the middle of the woods someplace, lost and alone?

She tried in vain to make herself focus, but the more she tried, the worse it got. Hairbrushes ended up suspended from the ceiling rather than on the table across the room. Her vanity appeared on its side rather than upright. Regina's hands shook with agitation, and she sat down on her bed in a huff, trying to calm herself down.

She soothed herself by thinking back to the time she'd spent with Maleficent, reminding herself of what her goal was. She replayed the scene in her mind - the blindfold, Maleficent removing her clothes and retraining her to the bed, touching her, kissing her - and she began to feel an unfamiliar sensation between her legs.

Regina shifted on the bed, trying to relieve the feeling, but found that the movement only served to heighten whatever it was she was feeling. She bit her lip and shifted again, and gasped at the way it felt. It felt good, and she hadn't expected that.

She thought about that feeling that Maleficent had given her. She'd called it an orgasm, and though Regina wasn't entirely sure what it was, it did make her wonder…

With all thoughts of practicing magic long lost from her mind, Regina jumped up and locked the door to her bedchambers. Neither Snow or the King had ever barged in on her when her door was closed, but if there was going to be a first time, she certainly didn't want it to be right now.

Regina abandoned all thoughts of how this was wrong, or unladylike, or unbecoming of a Queen, as she quickly disrobed. Once she was naked, she scurried under the covers of her bed, and lay on her back for a moment, trying to breath and build up her confidence for what she was about to do.

Though she was alone, she couldn't help but blush as she began to run her hands over her own body. She'd never thought it capable of the feelings Maleficent had given her - she'd never known such feelings even existed - but now that she knew what she could feel, she wanted to feel it again.

Her self-consciousness faded away as she ran her fingers over her own breasts, slowly, exploring. She ran her fingertips over her taut nipples and bit her lip as she felt a stronger pull between her legs. She played with her nipples for a while, squeezing, tugging, rolling them between her fingertips, paying attention to what each manipulation felt like. She'd never thought of them as a source of pleasure before.

Regina drew in a shuddering breath as she finally allowed her fingers to leave her nipples, and continue their exploration. Her skin felt warm as she allowed her hands to travel downward. She spread her legs as she reached her destination, and paused for a moment, as nervousness overtook her.

In her head, she could hear her mother's voice, telling her what a disgrace she was. Of course, her mother had never talked to her about any of _this_ , but Regina knew enough to know her mother would never approve. Her face burned hot with embarrassment again and she wondered if she should just stop right now.

Then again, she reasoned, her mother wasn't here. Her mother no longer got to tell her how horrible and bad she was. Her mother was gone and Mal had said she was good. Mal had told her she was good, and then made her feel good, and that was the feeling that Regina sought to recapture.

With that thought in mind, Regina let her right hand dip lower, sliding over the slick flesh between her thighs. She'd never touched herself there before, and the sensation caused her breath to hitch in her throat. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do, so she let her fingers roam freely, exploring herself.

Her left hand found its way back up to her nipple, and she began to play again, as the fingertips of her right hand found the spot that seemed to produce the most intense feeling. Her focused her fingers there, rubbing small circles over and over, and she began to feel the same sensations building up as she'd felt in Maleficent's bed.

It wasn't long until Regina felt that small explosion of tingling euphoria again, starting low in her belly and expanding outward. It wasn't exactly the same as when Mal had done it, but still, it felt good and Regina relaxed against the mattress beneath her, sated.

As she came down from her orgasm, Regina rolled onto her side and wondered what Maleficent would think of what she'd just done…

* * *

Once Regina had made the discovery that she could, in fact, give herself orgasms whenever she should so please, she found that her magic became less frenzied and she had more control. She wasn't sure if it was the confidence boost, or the fact that every time she touched herself, it just made her want to be touched by Maleficent again all the more, but either way, by the end of the following week, her transportation skills were vastly improved. She'd even managed to transport herself, more than once, to different areas of the castle, and even outside.

The evening of the new moon, Snow White and her father left the Kingdom. They'd be travelling for a fortnight, and Regina could barely contain her glee as they set off in the royal carriage.

There was a time where she'd find herself growing jealous every time the King chose his daughter as a travel companion over herself, but as time had gone on, she'd grown indifferent to it. The King and Snow White being away meant that no one was tracking her comings and goings - the staff didn't care enough to report back to the King what she was doing - and today she was exceedingly grateful for that.

Once the sun had set, and most of the staff had retired for the evening, Regina headed outside into the courtyard. She donned her favourite dress; one that she never got to wear as it was rarely appropriate for any situation. It was deep red velvet, and tight - tighter than any other gown she owned. The back was intricate black lace and the neckline in the front plunged low.

The King had fired the dressmaker who'd presented this dress to her, and he'd thought the dress had been destroyed. But Regina had kept it, and from time to time she wore it for herself, in front of her mirror, imagining a different life where she was free to do as she pleased and dress how she wanted.

She'd left her hair long and loose, cascading down her back in waves, and she was sure Maleficent would be pleased to see her like this.

At least, she hoped she was, because she couldn't bear the embarrassment if Maleficent laughed at her attempts to be alluring.

Travelling to the Forbidden Fortress would be a challenge. It would be the furthest she'd ever moved herself with magic, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But, she'd had success with every attempt thus far, and she was sure she couldn't last another night without seeing Maleficent again.

So she stood in the middle of the courtyard, bathed in starlight from the clear skies above. She closed her eyes as she felt the magic building up inside her. She summoned it forward, and focused on her destination: the Forbidden Fortress.

She'd considered attempting to appear right in Maleficent's bedchambers, but she'd decided that getting close enough to walk up to the palace would be good enough. She could focus on more specific locations once she'd mastered this move.

She felt the magic at its peak inside her, and she knew it was time. With a swoosh of magic, she felt herself transport, and she opened her eyes with an expectant smile, hoping to have landed right at the entrance of the palace.

Regina blinked as the magic cloud dissipated around her. She wasn't at the entrance of Maleficent's palace. She spun around, looking in all directions. She wasn't anywhere near the Forbidden Fortress, as far as she could tell. All she could see around her were trees.

"Oh no, oh no," Regina whispered to herself, as her eyes darted from tree to tree, panicked. Her biggest fear had been ending up lost in the woods someplace, and now here she was.

"No no no no no," Regina repeated, shaking her head in disbelief. She tried to summon her magic again, but in her panicked state, it was no use. Even if she could access it, as afraid and upset as she was right now, she knew she'd likely end up doing more harm than good if she tried to use it now.

No, she was going to have to get herself out of this the old-fashioned way. She couldn't see the stars for the trees above her, so it was impossible to get her bearings. But the woods couldn't go on forever, she knew. So, on a whim, she chose a direction and started walking.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt a familiar buzz in the air. She'd been around magic enough in her life to know it when she felt it, and sure enough, the buzz was immediately followed by a swirl of purple smoke.

"Hello, Little One," Maleficent said, before she'd even fully materialized.

"You found me," Regina breathed, an immediate wave of relief washing over her as she ran toward Mal. She was shaking as Mal wrapped her arms tightly around her. She hadn't fully realized just how scared she'd been.

"Shh, it's alright. Of course I found you. I could feel your panic all the way to my castle. What on earth are you doing all the way out here?"

Regina wiped a tear from her cheek as she pressed herself harder against Mal, as though she were afraid the woman might vanish as suddenly as she'd appeared. "I was trying to get to you. Apparently my trajectory was a little off. But I really tried."

"You did well, Little One. Perhaps a little more practice before such a big move next time, though?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I promise."

"Alright. Now let's get you home, shall we?"

Regina shook her head quickly. "No, I don't want to go home. The King is away. I was trying to get to you."

Mal smiled as she place her hand on the back of Regina's head. "Of course, my darling. I meant my home."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Mal's magic encompass her, and in an instant, they were back at the Forbidden Fortress.

"Now, my dear," Mal said, taking Regina's face in her hands and wiping the last of her tears with her thumbs, "the King is away, so that means it's time for the Queen to play."

Regina smiled. "Well, that's what I was hoping…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! In case you haven’t heard yet, there is an OUAT femslash comment contest going on, where you can score points by commenting on any OUAT femslash fic on AO3 during the month of June! There will be four winners at the end of the month, who will each receive a fic written for them by either myself, Oparu, Delirious Comfort or Angstbot!
> 
> For all the details, check out outburstcommentathon.tumblr.com
> 
> Good luck everyone who participates! I’m going to update as much as I can this month, and give you lots of chances to comment!


End file.
